The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle and an ankle torque estimation method. Among travel devices that detect posture information using a gyroscopic sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like, and control driving based on the detected posture information, an inverted pendulum type two-wheel vehicle that controls drive wheels by applying an inverted pendulum posture control model is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-30436 discloses an inverted pendulum type two-wheel vehicle having a structure in which a rider allows a handle to be tilted to thereby cause the vehicle to move forward or turn.